Sympathy for the DemonMissing Scene
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Piper helps boost Paige's confidence after the events of the episode. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "Charmed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "Charmed." They belong to the WB.

Enjoy!

A/N: As I've said before, this story, like the other "Charmed" ones I will be posting, was written around the time Paige became a part of the family.

Since Paige is my main favorite character, most of my stories will be centered on her.

In short, if Paige had not have become a part of the family, I would NOT have started watching the show. With that said, I hope everyone enjoys this story, along with my other old "Charmed" stories I will be posting here.

Sympathy for the Demon-Missing Scene

Piper rolled over in bed as she tried to sleep. She had gotten home an hour ago from her date with Leo and she was plum tired. As she tried to get back to sleep, she heard some noise in the attic. She sighed and got up. Why did demons have to make a house call this late? They had nothing better to do,

that was why.

But as Piper got to the top of the stairs, the noise ceased, she was about to go back to bed, when she saw a figure standing by the Book of Shadows.

Piper entered the attic and was about to throw her hands out to freeze or vanquish whoever it was, when she saw a familiar shade of red glistening off the person's

head. She sighed and glared at the intruder, or lack there of.

"Paige!" Piper scolded, making Paige jump about a foot in the air. "Paige Lindsay Halliwell, what do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Paige nodded and smirked.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Paige asked, flipping the question upon her older sister.

Piper gave Paige a confused look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Paige smirked.

"I saw you come in oh twenty minutes ago."

Piper glared at her, but a small smile crept across her lips.

"Don't be a smart ass." Piper sighed as she sat down on the couch and motioned for Paige to sit next to her. "Come here, my Missy Paige. Come and sit with your favorite sister."

Paige nodded and obliged. She sat next to Piper, resting her head on her older sister's right shoulder.

Piper smiled as she ran a hand through her little sister's shoulder length red hair.

"Now that you're comfortable and where you belong, do you mind spilling the wiccan beans? What's the matter with my Missy Paige? What's gotten you so upset?"

Paige sighed.

"I don't know. I mean first I screw up with Cole and let a demon loose, second I can't even do the animal spell that took our dear older sister, and my predecessor two weeks to do. I'm just a screw up."

Piper shook her head. She grabbed Paige's chin, so that she was looking into her eyes.

"You, Paige Lindsay Halliwell, are NOT a screw up. You aren't. Believe me. You are the sweetest, smartest, most compassionate person I know. And you're also a very good

witch. You'll get it. It took Prue about two months to get that spell. And besides, you've done so much more to help this family, my darling younger sister."

"I have?" Paige asked.

"Yes," Piper said. "You have."

"Like what? " Paige asked, feeling the need to be reminded.

Piper sighed. Her baby sister was feeling insecure and it was her job to help her over it.

"Well, you taught me how to love again after Prue died; you vanquish a hell of a lot of demons and saved the world from evil. You were there for me when I needed to talk to someone about possibly not having a child. You were there for me, Paige. You were there for Phoebe too. And I'm sure if Phoebs were

here and not at her office, she'd have a lot to add to that list. We love you so much. You've done so much for us. Never forget that." With that, Piper planted a kiss on Paige's cheek as she put her hand through her sister's long, reddish blond hair. "I love you so much, Missy Paige. You will always be my Missy

Paige, don't' you forget that."

Paige nodded and smiled. She was feeling a whole lot better now. This was the reason she loved Piper so much. Piper was so caring and so ready to help anyone who needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on or some advice.

"I love you, Piper," Paige said, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"I love you too, Missy Paige. Now, come on, let's go to bed." She helped Paige to her feet and guided her downstairs to the second floor.

Upon arriving there, Piper took Paige to her bedroom and tucked her baby sister in bed beside her.

"What if Leo comes back?" Paige asked sleepily.

"Shh," Piper hushed, "close your eyes and just sleep, sweetie. Your big sister's right here. And as for Leo, he's working, so he won't be home till mid afternoon.

I love you." She kissed Paige's cheek and started stroking her hair as she got into a comfortable position.

It had been a long day and they both needed their rest. Who knew what the next day would bring?

Piper knew that some demons were sure to visit so she and Paige needed all the rest they could get.

Piper was glad she had been able to help her little sister feel better. She also knew that with a little time and effort, Paige could do anything she set her mind to-whether it was normal or magic related.

Paige was persistent and suborn, which were two good qualities that came in handy from time to time.

And even though they got the sisters in trouble upon occasion, Piper knew they were some of the things that made Paige who she was. And the middle sister wouldn't have the youngest any other way.

THE END


End file.
